


''Murder Song''

by Garance



Series: Flashot [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Season/Series 03, Songfic, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Savitar tient Iris, Barry a peur alors qu'Iris pleure.





	''Murder Song''

''Murder Song''

  
Five, four, three, two, one  
Savitar tient Iris.

Five, four, three, two, one  
Savitar va tuer Iris.

He holds the gun against my head  
Barry a peur alors qu'Iris pleure.

I close my eyes and bang I am dead  
Iris lui dit qu'elle l'aime une dernière fois, Barry s'élance.

I know he knows that he’s killing me for mercy  
La vitesse pure les entoure, malicieuse.

And here I go  
Savitar rétracte sa lame.

Oh oh oh oh, Oh oh oh oh, Oh oh oh oh  
Barry ne va pas assez vite, il le sait.

And here I go  
La lame transperce Iris.

Oh oh oh oh, Oh oh oh oh, Oh oh oh oh  
Barry rattrape juste à temps son corps.

He holds my body in his arms  
Barry pleure, il refuse ce qu'il se passe.

He didn't mean to do no harm  
Il avait tout essayé pour que ça ne se produise pas.

And he holds me tight  
Barry resserre sa prise sur Iris, il ne veut pas la laisser partir.

Oh, he did it all to spare me from the awful things in life that comes  
Il avait tout fait pour la protéger, mais il l'avait tué.

And he cries and cries  
Barry pleure, il pleure et ne s'arrête pas.

I know he knows that he’s killing me for mercy  
Savitar l'a tué pour le blesser, mais Barry est le coupable.

And here I go  
Iris tremble un peu en disant son nom.

Oh oh oh oh oh, Oh oh oh oh, Oh oh oh oh  
Barry lève les yeux vers elle malgré ses larmes.

And here I go  
L'illusion disparaît.

Oh oh oh oh, Oh oh oh oh, Oh oh oh oh  
Ce n'est plus Iris, HR a pris sa place.

He holds my body in his arms  
Barry ne comprend plus.

He didn't mean to do no harm  
HR s'était sacrifié pour protéger Iris.

And he cries and cries  
Barry a encore perdu quelqu'un par sa faute.

He did it all to spare me from the awful things in life that comes  
HR a fait l'ultime choix de mourir pour eux.

And he cries and cries  
Barry ne retient plus ses larmes.

Five, four, three, two, one  
Quelques petites secondes.

Five, four, three, two, one  
HR est mort.

Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah  
Iris le rejoint et pleure avec lui.

Five, four, three, two, one  
Il se relève lentement.

Five, four, three, two, one  
Il a encore perdu.

Five, four, three, two, one  
Savitar l'a blessé.

The gun is gone  
Savitar est parti.

And so am I  
Barry et tous les autres retournent à Star Labs.

And here I go  
Ils n'avaient pas encore gagné la guerre.

  
Fin


End file.
